


A Moment

by Uozumi



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment between Ed Buchan and Megan Riley in the records room just before series four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up when Tumblr user geelou requested "To anyone who can write me anything cute sweet and Riley/Buchan I will love you forever." My Tumblr is uozumi, and this can be found under the tag #flash_fic.

When Buchan began to drown in case files and boxes, Riley would always appear. She would take one of the boxes and together they would find elusive answers. The longer the months dragged on after the murder of Morgan Lamb in the station, the more frequently Riley appeared in the records room.

It was almost a year now since Riley began assisting in her spare time. Buchan leaned over his book and was just about to mention that he stumbled upon something when Riley’s mobile rang.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Riley said. It was her fifth call in the past two hours. She exited the room.

Buchan watched her leave the room. She returned only a few minutes later. “You don’t have to tell me, but is something the matter?”

“Oh, the youngest is sick,” Riley said. “Wants me to come home. The kids are driving each other crazy.” She walked over to him and peered at the book still on his desk. “You looked like you found something.”

“Yes,” Buchan said. He angled the book so he could show her better, moving slightly closer. He related a tale from the early centuries that repeated itself in a few other decades, utilizing three texts. “It would set a prescient for this crime,” he said.

Riley nodded. “Good work, Ed.”

Buchan looked looked at the time. “It’s past shift. I can take this to Joe. You can go home.” It was a suggestion.

Riley put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care, Ed.”

“You too,” Buchan said. He watched her go and then gathered up his things to take upstairs.


End file.
